1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in a first of its aspects, to a method of and an apparatus for applying a coating to articles, eg an edible coating to food articles. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the application of edible coating materials which exhibit non-Newtonian behavior, for example chocolate, to articles of confectionery and the like. The present invention also relates, in a second of its aspects, to an improved method of forming a curtain of material eg edible material which can be used to coat articles eg articles of food or which can be used in other ways in the formation of articles, eg articles of food.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to enrobe articles of food such as chocolate assortments, confectionery bars, biscuits, cookies and cakes with a layer of chocolate. This coating process is known as chocolate enrobing and is traditionally effected by moving the articles on a mesh-type conveyor belt through a curtain of liquid chocolate whose consistency is carefully controlled. However, it is difficult to achieve the desired coating because of the high viscosity. It is therefore common practice to subject the articles to a greater than needed coating, then controlling the amount of chocolate remaining on the articles by blowing by air from fans and using vibration to remove the excess.
Also, the temperature of chocolate cannot be increased so as to reduce its viscosity as it will lose its temper, causing problems of incorrect fat crystallisation which can deleteriously affect the appearance and/or eating quality of the chocolate. Thus, it is common for enrobing chocolate to have a higher fat content than standard chocolate used for making chocolate bars in order to reduce its viscosity. This has adverse cost implications.
In order to establish the curtain of chocolate, it is known to allow chocolate to pass under the action of gravity through an outlet slot in the bottom of a trough having inclined side walls leading to the slot. This type of apparatus has a relatively low throughput because of the high viscosity of the chocolate and the relatively low rate at which it can flow through the outlet slot. The common solution to this problem is to use a wider slot, which results in a thicker curtain which then requires removal of more excess from the articles. Because of the physical characteristics of the chocolate which passes through the slot, the curtain can “neck” to a substantial extent. In other words, the width of the chocolate curtain becomes substantially less than the length of the slot from which it issues. This means that the effective cover of the curtain over the width of the conveyor belt used to carry the articles through the curtain is reduced.
Another known form of apparatus for producing a chocolate curtain utilises a roller along which liquid chocolate is distributed and carried to a blade which causes the layer of chocolate on the roller to become detached and thereby establish the curtain. This can provide higher coating rates with a better control of curtain thickness, but difficulties still arise in coating.
With both of the above types of known apparatus, the amount of chocolate in the descending curtain is greatly in excess of that required to coat the articles. The excess drains through the mesh-type conveyor belt and needs to be recycled and its condition carefully controlled.